This Could Not Be Happening!
by KiKi-chan127131
Summary: Sakura is learning more and more as each day passes that anything is possible. First the return of her best childhood friend,then the hottest boy in school moves next door as her new neighbor and even rejecting your crush for a new one /SasuSaku/


**YYolaa Mina! this is a new story for you to read and tell me what you think of it. The more feedback the better. i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto but i do own some characters in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Return of the Childhood 'Friend'**

_'This could not be happening'_ I thought to myself as I walked into my bedroom. Sasuke Uchiha was lying down on my bed reading one of my short stories. I slammed the door to get his attention, so hard that it send a vibration thought out the house.

Sasuke looked up from the book, "Hey, long time no see Sakura. How you been?" Sasuke asked me as if I wasn't pissed.

"So this is how you greet me? By putting your public ass on my bed? I sleep on that you know!" I balled my hands into fists to prevent myself from in flicking pain on him .

"But I'm too tired to move." He said childishly, spreading out on my bed some more.

I moved towards Sasuke like a predator getting ready to strike. I tried to push him off my bed somehow but he refused to move an inch. I was beginning to get tired and my force weakened. Of course this is the time Sasuke chooses to get up off of the bed. I stood up to give him a piece of my mind when I realize he was taller than me, way taller than me. I felt like a shrimp next to him. But the height difference wasn't the only thing that was different about him, everything was.

The first thing I noticed was that his voice had completely changed into that of a man. Sasuke's hair was no longer short or black instead it was a shade of black mixed with blue, in a cute emo hairstyle. He trade in his skinny boney body for a fine well toned one. He had on punk rock clothes which fit his love for the music the only thing that stayed the same was his girlish cute face and pretty bottomless onyx eyes.

"Okay Pinky could you stop looking at me like that? I feel like you're undressing me with your eyes." Sasuke said breaking whatever spell he had over me.

"Sorry still shocked that you're…"

"Hot?"

"No…" I said dismissing the suggestion "different. You've change."

"You can't expect me to stay the way I was before forever you know." He pushed his hand in his pocket.

"I know but you were so cute." I pinched his cheeks. "Now look at you. What went wrong?"

"I could say the same to you. You're still flat I see." He said looking me up and down.

Ignoring his statement I asked the question that's been on my mind the moment I saw him, "What are you doing in my room anyway? This is supposed to be my vacation, and if you're here I won't be able to enjoy it."

"Aww… I'm hurt but I'm only on vacation with you guys since my mom and dad had to go on a long 'business trip'." Yup he's still the same sarcastic ass as always.

"Oh, not again…"

"Not my fault they make too much noise when they…"

"Ew, don't wanna know!" I exclaimed blocking my ears.

"Still pretending to be Miss Innocent I see." He gave me a knowing smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey there's a pool out back, want to sneak a swim."

"It's almost dinner time…" I started to imagine Sasuke in swimming trunks. "so uh, where's your room?" I asked changing the topic.

"I'm already in it…I'm sleeping with you." He said with a serious tone.

Him saying that made me think of the times we use to sleep together when we were younger. I actually wouldn't have mind since he was my childhood friend and I haven't seen him in a while.

"Just kidding…I'm sleeping in the guest room, it's out back."

"You mean the one by the pool?" I asked thinking that he forget about the room down the hall.

"Is there another guestroom that's unoccupied?"

"Yes the one down the hall."

"Actually that's my room." chimed in a little child's voice.

"What's Ryuu doing here?" Audra asked.

"It was supposed to only be me but…your mom begged for him to tag along." Sasuke spoke softly.

"Ryuu-chan!" my mom called out from downstairs.

"Yes Aunty Kaya." Josiah yelled back.

"Dinner's ready." Ryuu was off in a dash.

I don't know what came over me but I just went over and hugged him, surprisingly he hugged me back.

"It's good to see you again Suke." I said into his shirt.

"It's great to see you too Pinky. Now this is a greeting."I smiled at his comment for my hugs always seemed to calm everyone down.

"Hey can you help me move my stuff into the guestroom…I kinda over packed."

"You can never over pack it's for one hundred and four days we'll be on vacation." I picked up a suitcase and headed for the guesthouse with Audrey in hot pursuit with the rest of his things in toe.

"I must say this guest room is pretty big…it's almost the same size as my own room." Sasuke said smiling, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked innocent.

"Don't act like you don't know." He waggled his eyebrows and smiled still looking me straight in the eyes. I was never able to hold someone's gaze especially his, so I turned away. He walked up to me and tilted my head up to look straight at him again.

"Why were you never able to look me straight in the eyes for long?"

I stick out my tongue. "I'll never tell."

Sasuke then squeezed me into another hug and spoke softly in my ear, "I'm so happy to see you…I don't think I would've survived if I hadn't seen you today."

I laughed quietly against his shirt. "Stop being so dramatic Suke."

"I'm serious, I've really missed you."

"Sakura, Sasuke… dinner's ready." We both laughed and went inside for dinner.

I always sat next to mom ever since dad passed over two years ago….she enjoys a lot of company hence the reason she asked for Ryuu to tag along because with Sasuke here I'll be kinda busy catching up with the two years and six months we've been apart.

After dinner I told Sasuke goodnight and went to bed. I wonder if Sasuke's asleep yet normally he has a problem with adjusting to new rooms and beds.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's me." That sounded like Sasuke. I got up and opened the door to see Sasuke in a blood red vest and black boxers.

"Dude what do you want?" I yawned. He gave me a knowing look.

"Fine you can sleep on my bed, but only for the first couple of days, got it?"

"Deal." he looked relieved, I climbed back into bed then Sasuke came, as he slumped down I felt the bed go uneven.

"Damn Sasuke, did you really get so heavy?" I said finding a comfortable sleeping position.

"That's all muscles." He said smiling.

"I can't sleep like this the bed feels uneven." He squirmed closer to me and pulled me down right next to him.

"Better?" I wasn't facing him but I could tell he was smiling.

"Yes…it's much better actually." I was a little scared because he was exactly behind me with about one centimeter to spare. The reason this was better when he was on the far end of the bed it was like I was sliding down but, when he came closer I fell into the sink his body made. Though I think my best friend, Ino would say I'm just using this as an excuse to be closer to him.

To my shocking surprise when I woke up, my head was on Sasuke's chest; my arm was around his waist and his hand around my shoulders. I almost wet my pants, then mom came in and I quickly closed my eyes to see what she'll say, "Aww they look so cute! It reminds me of when they were younger."

I heard her snap a picture then left, I tried to get up but Sasuke's arm was around me real tight.

"Suke, get up, get up." I aggressively whispered, and then I felt him jump.

"What's wrong?" he looked down at me sleepily.

"I would like to get up, can you move your hand?"

he smiled. "That depends, will you move yours?"

I looked down to see my hand still tightly around his waist, "Well excuse me if I don't have as much muscle control as some people."

I quickly got up and left the room, my face was burning…why am I blushing? _'This is just Sasuke we're talking about Sakura.'_ I got off the bed and when straight into the bathroom. I thought I was all close to my sweet release when I tried to open the door.

"What the hell..who is in there?" I said banging on the door.

The door swung open. "It's all your Sakura." Someone said in a muscular voice.

"Thank God." I was too happy to pee that I didn't even notice until I was on the toilet seat.

_**...TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Did you like it? i hope so. reveiw and tell me what you think so i know if i should continue this story.**

**Ja ne ^_^**


End file.
